Super? Natural
by Kaoz
Summary: x-over fic with oc. no pairings.
1. Unknown Beast

**AN: Yep, I haven't finished my other fics and here I am posting a new one. Well... I couldn't get this one out of my head and it's not that long so...**

**I'm not sure what category to put this in but it is a crossover fic, comics.**

**Can anyone guess what comic Romeyn Falls is from?**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Beast**

**Part I**

_Romeyn Falls_, sounds fancy for a city made up of a bunch of smaller towns so close together someone thought it would only make sense to label them a city. The name and the reason didn't matter to the two men currently in town. They had a job to do, their only reason for being in _Romeyn Falls_ at all and it wasn't for fun. Well, one of the men might consider it fun- wouldn't hesitate to say so out loud either…

"This way." He doesn't wait long and lopes off knowing his brother will be right behind him. They aren't exactly sure what it is they're hunting; all they know for certain is that people have gone missing; people are dead because of it. That's more than enough to get them on the road- hell they've taken jobs on much less.

They trail it to an alley behind a club, they can hear the thump of music from inside and in the semi dark the men make out other figures. The 'beast' has some friends waiting. Two more and that makes it three against two. Not bad odds considering the men are hunters and have years of experience but…

The men think they're dealing with shifters or some type of werewolves because of their appearance. The long nails and slightly protruding snout like mouth and sharp teeth- what else could they be? Sam thinks of Madison. He cant help the stab of guilt- because he couldn't help her.

From above, Aviel is watching them. She's been waiting patiently, quiet and out of sight but with the human's… she could leave and the ferals wouldn't bother her anymore…

_'They'd come after me later. They just don't know when to quit.'_

Because they know she is alone and they have a score to settle.

Aviel stands, a low annoyed breath her only sound. Her foot is on the metal hand rail, she bends slightly- torso hanging over the side staring at the converging ferals. The men aren't running, they aren't making any noise at all.

_'Stupid humans are in shock.'_

Aviel leans further out and pushes off the rail. She drops down from the fire escape, feet pushing off the trash bin. Her body arches gracefully, flipping off the bin and lands in a crouch between the humans and the ferals.

"You should run." Aviel tells the humans, hazel eyes never leaving the ferals. Behind her Sam's mouth is slightly open, brow furrowed-confused and he glances upward. Beside him, Dean is not amused by the order and he's wondering how and where the hell she came from.

"That's our dinner you're standing in front of." The feral snarls, he takes a step in her direction, the others mimic him.

Aviel's nails slowly elongate and her teeth grow- the sharp fangs bared but the rest of her face doesn't distort as theirs. She's not a canine and for that she's grateful- not dealing with the excess hair sprouting at incovenient times or the desire for raw meat-

_'Gross_._'_

Had Aviel been given a choice she wouldn't have picked either one, she would have chosen to be normal- a regular human mortal... No one gave her a choice and she is a feline feral. Her eyes change color, from the dark brownish-green to a dark coppery gold.

They aim at her back; hear the soft growl of her voice even with the snarling muts and hesitate. Where should they aim? The snarling muts outnumber them and yet the crazy girl isn't backing off…

"We're having kitty tonight." The feral lunges, moves so fast Dean and Sam don't react until they see Aviel tossing the first one aside and tangling with the second. The third feral goes for them while the first one gets up, shakes out its head and lunges at Aviel again.

She's dealing with two dog ferals, managing to slip between their attacks but frustrated because she's not hurting them. She goes in close and gets an arm- not her best but at least she drew blood.

The third feral gets Sam but it doesn't faze Aviel. She doesn't know them and doesn't care. The feral slashes her side, hurt and angry Aviel retaliates. She takes one down before the second grabs her. They slam into the trash bin and he pins her there. She hates being at a disadvantage and any semblance of reason is tossed aside. Aviel goes completely feral and lashes out, her nails do nothing more than shred the heavy jacket but they aren't her only weapon. She bares her teeth and bites into his throat. The feral convulses- shocked and in pain, he tries to push her off only helping her complete the job. Aviel snarls at the dead feral twitching at her feet, spits out his throat and blood while Dean tries to shoot the first feral.

Sam stares in shock as Aviel hops on the ferals back, she breaks its neck and lands in a crouch over the body. Dean aims at her but she has his gun and Dean's slammed into the wall at his back.

Aviel growls, it rumbles through her chest and snarls at Dean. Her nails dig into his clothes to poke at his skin which he winces at but he makes no sound, green eyes locked onto the coppery ones the gold irises like a cats. She forcibly calms herself, stepping back and dropping Dean with an effort. Aviel tosses the gun at Sam, winces because it hit him hard and part of her-the animal- wants to keep going, to tear into them as well-

"What the hell are you?" Dean is glaring, angry but unable to hide the scent of his fear. He's demanding answers as if it was his right but she just killed three _things_ and let him live. She is dangerous, can feel it but figures asking questions would benefit them in the future and buy them time. In the back of his mind, Dean realizes Sammy has finally done it. He's managed to get Dean to look before jumping, at least this once.

Aviel snarls wiping at her mouth and spitting out more blood while Sam gets to his feet. The foul taste doesn't go away and she hates seeing the disgust on the human's faces whenever they see her for what she is.

Aviel looks at them, she lets them see her eyes and teeth go human, raises her hand so they can see her nails shorten and her fingers mold into human. She does it purposely, wanting to feel as though it is her choice to do so. The nagging voice in the back of her mind tells her that isn't why. It's out of anger that she flaunts her mutation; to scare them off when it usually doesn't take this long to get rid of some humans. The fight alone and their near deaths should have been enough.

"Someone who just saved your ass." Aviel retorts. She looks them over and sniffs at them. Confusion as to why they are still standing in the middle of dead ferals gives way to disgust and a bit of concern for her own safety at what they are. "Hunters."

"How…?" Sam's features shift into confusion, then he's intrigued.

"You smell like gunpowder, oil, blood…" Aviel explains. That alone makes her stop and her eyes flick to Dean. "Moronically fearless." She adds with a thread of sarcasm in her tone.

Dean takes offence, he straightens, glances at Sam then at her.

"You should've run." Aviel states flatly, she turns away and starts walking to and past the bodies. Dean watches her, can see the feline in her swagger, the cat like grace of her movements when she was fighting… He frowns, looks at the bodies she's obviously going to just leave behind to rot.

"Wait!" Sam calls to her following after the… whatever she is. He ignores Dean's silent disapproval. "What where they?"

Aviel pauses, she wants to keep walking, they'd kill her too if they got the chance. Only they haven't done it and the stupid one is asking questions… She turns around. Her eyes flick to where Dean warily grips his gun. Sam is curious, his face open and trusting, still at a distance though and Aviel doesn't miss the caution both hunters are treating her with.

"Ferals." Aviel answers. But they don't know, this is something they haven't come across... "Humans with… a genetic mutation." Her eyes shift, the brown lightening noticeably in the dark of the alley. "Freaks."

Sam takes another step forward, closer to Aviel but she doesn't move, it wouldn't be smart considering Dean is gripping his gun tightly, already half raised incase she decides to turn on them. They know she doesn't have to, they'd seen how fast she could be and the ferals had been just as quick.

"Why did you help us?" Sam was still insisting on questioning her. He was too curious for his own good sometimes and Dean was getting more annoyed by it.

"Wasn't a fair fight." Aviel replied eyeing him with slight curiosity. He'd been scared a moment ago but she guessed most humans would be frightened knowing they were about to die. Hunter's were one of the few exceptions, because instead of giving in to that fear they used it. She had two prime examples standing in front of her…

"There were three of them." Dean pointed out. _Did she think them idiots?_

"And you couldn't deal with just one." Aviel noted. The truth was not easy to accept and it was clear Dean didn't like being hit with it. "Do your selves a favor and go the other way next time you find your self hunting a feral. You'll live longer." She starts walking again ignoring Dean's insults. He isn't following her and he isn't trying to kill her and her silence only aggravates him more.

"We have questions! Who are you? Your name at least. How does this- I mean how? How do you... become…" Sam follows her, the questions pouring out in a rush while Dean is ordering him to stop. Sam thinks of Madison, how similar the dead ferals were. He doesn't understand why its different, why the ferals haven't reverted to their human forms, how it's possible for the girl to control the change. He doesn't get the ferals aren't supernatural beings. Its evolution at work, their personal genetic mutation come to life and this is not at all the Winchester's regular gig.

Aviel finally turns to Sam; angry and wishing she hadn't butted in. She doesn't know anything about them except for what they are and its enough to beat a hasty exit. The foolish human doesn't seem to get she's dangerous, or he just doesn't care…

"Do I fucking look like _Google_ to you?" She snarls, turning on the hunter. She wants them gone, wants to leave-

"Back up!" Dean orders. His gun is pointed at her but only for a second. Again, he finds himself without a gun. The copper eyes narrowed dangerously and the soft growl rumbling from her chest in warning.

"Third time, you loose the hand." Aviel informs him softly. She takes a breath and steps back, his gun clattering to the ground at his feet.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Sam promises, concerned for his brother and awed by her speed.

"Damn right, you aren't." Aviel vows, her eyes once again brownish-green and trained on Sam. "Now, be on your way." She points them back the way they came but Sam takes a tentative step towards her instead.

"What's your name?" Sam asks in a soft tone, trying to be the understanding 'I want to help' façade he's found useful over the years. Aviel frowns, she doesn't like the way he's looking at her or the sound of his voice- it makes her uncomfortable.

"Forget it, Sammy." Dean glares. "Let's go." He pulls Sam around but he stubbornly refuses to follow. She's staring at them and Sam waits...

"Aviel Guerra."

In the next moment she can't believe she really said that.

Dean hears the soft growl and wants to leave but Sam…. _Stupid freak._

"I'm Sam. My brother, Dean." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder to the scowling face of his brother.

"Sam." Dean warns, recognizing the tone.

"Thank you." Sam ignores him. He takes another step towards Aviel.

Aviel tries not to let the normality of exchanging names in greeting perturb her though she hasn't looked for or wanted human contact since-

Aviel grunts, feels the sting between her shoulder blades, her sight goes fuzzy and then she's on all fours staring at the ground while her body is trembling.

Dean looks up, searching, gun slightly raised. Sam also has a gun in hand.

Aviel faintly hears the guys voices, confusion, panic, she can smell fear- hers. _She_ is afraid and the world is going black around her, the sounds muffled and she can't move her arms or legs…


	2. The End of the Beginning

**The End of the Beginning **

**Part II**

It's cold and bright. Two things Aviel could do without at the moment. Her sight is fuzzy and when she reaches up to rub at her eyes finds that she can't. There's a metal clamp-like vice on each wrist. She wiggles her toes feeling the tingling of ants over her bare skin and knows she's been still too long. She tries to sit up but there's a wide leather strap across her chest and another over her hips. Things finally start to make sense- Aviel remembers the hunters, the ferals, the fight and then…

She panics.

She struggles against her bonds in vain- she's weak, feels her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She's panting, trying to look all around and catches glimpses of lab coats. Her eyes squeeze shut biting down the whimper of fear and listens. She can make out the sounds of machines, their faint beeps and the whir of electricity. She feels the cold blast of air from the A/C and it raises goosebumps on her skin.

Aviel realizes where she is, what's happened and _will_ happen. She doesn't wasn't to remember the others – the ones who didn't make it out the first time…

_'Caught.'_

They caught her and the strong scent of chemicals feeds her fear and Aviel wants to struggle against her bonds- to break them but she feels that black curtain descending on her. The hazel eyes rest on the clear tube trailing down from the bag hanging from a hook…

Her mind wanders and there's Penance, the little red beast who barely spoke- no one ever knew where she came from and now no one would find out. And Husk…even her mutation couldn't help them escape-

There's a loud noise. It registers faintly, drawing her attention so Aviel struggles to wake up, to become alert but it is an effort. Other sounds register but she can't make sense of anything. Aviel recognizes a voice- _his_ voice and can barely utter a snarl. She wants to get up, _needs_ to because it's his fault, he's behind all the pain - and she remembers why she hasn't gotten up.

She's naked and strapped down like an animal-

_'That's what I am.'_

The noises get louder, there's breaking glass and short pops. It's frustrating because Aviel _knows_ what they are but her brain isn't co-operating. She has no words for what she _knows_ is going on.

"How come I always have to wake you up?"

Aviel focuses on the familiar face.

"Get this off me." Aviel's voice is husky and her words are slurred and her mouth feels like someone stuffed it full of cotton.

"Bad hangover or what?" Jett works on the metal clamps, gets them open and moves to her feet. He's excited and so far it's all gone according to plan. All he has to do is help Aviel while the Pryde takes care of the labs and guards. Jett grabs the scientist sprawled face down by the door and yanks off the coat. It's stained red but he tosses it to Aviel anyway. The leather straps are just shreds now and she's sitting up. She can't make her limbs work correctly so there are some scratches on her chest and stomach. Aviel looks ready to puke. Jett makes a face but helps her put on the bloody lab coat. He moves aside because the last thing he wants is to smell like her upchuck.

Aviel brushes his hand off her arm and slides to the edge of the table. She gets off and ends up on her knees cursing and snarling because her legs gave out. She blames it on the lab coats and _him_. Iversen.

"What have we told you about drinking, Avi?" Jett teases, ignoring her scowl. He retrieves the syringe from his sleeve.

"What are you doing here, Jett?" Aviel watches him poke her arm and feels instantly alert. She doesn't want to think about the past but being in the lab makes it harder to forget.

"Rescuing you." He follows her as she starts moving out of the room and into the main area of the building. "What else?"

It's just like before. They run alongside each other, ducking behind machines or pillars to avoid getting hit. It's an all out war but they started it. There's small fires burning in a rainbow of colors because of the chemicals. The sprinklers come on and both flinch. Aviel frowns, it's the feline in her that hates the 'rain' then her attention is drawn to the voices she can barely make out from the darkened hallway a few feet away.

Jett hears the low snarl and then Aviel takes off. He calls to her but she doesn't stop and he follows. They don't have much time left to get out before the real trouble starts.

There's a long room a few yards ahead, past a narrow entry. It's sectioned into small cells, each one fronted by a heavy glass wall.

"I'm the one who kept saying 'lets go'." Dean snaps. They're in separate cells without a view of each other. "Why can't you ever just mind your own business?"

"She needed help." Sam grumbles and Aviel snorts. She doesn't _need_ _help,_ not from them or anyone. She's perfectly fine on her own and _she _had saved their asses. Not the other way around… now she's wondering if they really were part of the trap and why is Jett there?

"You could've been nicer-."

"Nice?" Dean looks up from the wall and the piece he's managed to pull off. "Dude, were _you there_?"

"We've never seen anyone like her, Dean. Asking her questions-."

"Is why we're in here! Agh! Son of a -." Dean pulls his stung fingers away and glares at the sparking wires in the wall. He's pissed, annoyed, worried and not at all sure what the hell is going on because none of it has made any kind of sense. These … _things_ weren't anything supernatural, the Winchester's weren't dealing with ghosts or poltergeists- hell, they weren't even dealing with a demon!

"Dean?" Sam is pressed on the glass; face slightly turned trying to get a glimpse of his brother. "Dean?"

"What!" he snaps. Because he can't seem to break them out and he doesn't like being stuck in his little glass box with a bunch of weird people like they're all part of a zoo.

_'Freak show.'_

Yeah, that's exactly what they would be called. He remembers what she said, what she called herself and the dead ferals… freaks.

"What are we doing?" Jett stands beside her staring at the cells. Most of the inhabitants haven't moved, he doesn't think they can. He hasn't bothered to look too closely and doesn't want to. Its easier to pretend the cells were empty if he doesn't look too hard-

"Hey!"Dean gets another shock from the wires for calling out instead of paying attention and drops his renewed attempts at their escape. "Kid, get us out of here!" both hands are pressed against the glass now and Aviel steps into his line of sight. "You!" his hands fist and bang once on the glass. "This is your fault!"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam orders. He can see her as well and he feels relieved. "Aviel-."

"You know those two?" Jett frowns and points at them, looking at them curiously, his head tilted as if in study of some insects. He can tell they aren't ferals though one of them has an odd scent about him.

Aviel isn't sure what part the hunters played in her capture, she's not sure what's going on or why Jett is there when Thane doesn't let him go off on his own very far. He's the youngest in the Pryde… For a moment Aviel wonders if it's not all a hallucination, some drug induced dream courtesy of the Dr. Frankenstein- Iversen.

Jet snarls. Aviel hears them as well. Without another thought she shreds the circuit box. There's a shower of sparks and then each glass front sinks into the floor. The cells are open. Sam and Dean quickly step out and look at each other.

Aviel and Jett stand on opposite sides of the entrance, lying in wait for the guards. They come in guns raised, right at the hunters who have no cover and they're targeted.

The brother's watch, shocked and surprised by the ferocious attack. It's over quickly and the guards never had a chance- didn't get a single shot.

Sam and Dean just stare at the kid.

_'Another one.'_

The kid was just like Aviel, claws, teeth, nails and moved just as fast.

Jett grins.

"Move." Aviel tells them. She doesn't wait for the men. They can follow her or find their own way out. She doesn't care either way.

_'Twice now.'_

That's how many times she's helped them.

Why?

"In the vent." Jett tugs on her coat leading her away from the exits when she heads that way.

"Where are you going?" Sam calls but he gets no response. He grabs Dean and pulls him after the kid and Aviel. He figures they're the best way out and hopes he isn't wrong about that. He doesn't think about 'why' when they likely had a pretty good exit a few yards in front of them. Dean saves his breath and turns the next corner on Sam's heels. They come up behind Aviel as the kid easily leaps to the grate twelve feet up. He opens it and slips in, quiet and then his head sticks out and waves at them.

"Go." Aviel tells them. Sam and Dean look at her like she's crazy, neither moves.

Aviel grabs Sam by his shirtfront and tosses him up with ease while Dean opens his mouth to protest. Sam barely grabs onto the edge and then his fingers slip only to have Jett grab his wrist.

"A little help, sasquatch." Jett grunts and Sam starts to pull himself in with the kids help.

"Don't." Dean warns, scowling. He steps back not wanting to get tossed like Sammy but Aviel doesn't touch him. She walks past and stands with her back to the wall.

"Up." Aviel orders then laces her fingers. "Now." She's offering him another way up and he has no option but to accept thanks to Sam.

Dean steps in and gets tossed; he does grab onto the grate and pulls himself in without help. Sam and Jett have already moved along. It's a tight squeeze and he can hear the pops and dings from the metal tube they're crawling through.

Once on the roof Aviel is not surprised to find the others there. She still doesn't know what's going on but is sure not to like the explanation.

"Run." Thane orders. He leads the way with Tomai on his heels.

"Last one has to clean." Zev smirks.

_'Clean?'_

She glares at his back. They're already on the next roof and moving to the third.

"Come on." Jett pulls her arm leading her towards the ledge. "You too." He tells the hunters. "This place is gonna blow.

"What?" Sam is wide eyed but Dean is already looking for a way down and cursing because had Sam not followed the girl they'd be out on the street instead of on a rooftop set to blow. He doesn't see Aviel behind him, only feels her hands and then he's being flung across to the next roof. Dean manages to roll when he hits the roof. A moment later Sam is sprawled on the gravel, long limbs all akimbo and groaning.

"Keep going." Aviel orders. She shoves at Dean making him move to the other end of the roof while Jett hauls Sam to his feet and gets him moving.

"You're not-!" Dean flails again, unable to finish his sentence before she's tossed him again and this time the landing is harder because he tried to get a grip on her and failed. He looks up, glaring at her but she walks past without a glance in his direction. They're three blocks away from the labs and the only sirens she can hear are behind them.

Aviel scans the street below, they're seven stories up and the only building close enough the hunters can make on their own is one story down.

"Easy." Jett shrugs.

"What?" Dean questions and Jett points.

"You can make that without help." Jett eyes Sam glad it wasn't him who'd had to toss gigantor across the roofs.

"Hell no!" Dean exclaims taking a step away from them both.

"Then you better find something to take cover with." Jett leaps off and half way across twists his body and lands lightly, as though he's only jumped a few stairs instead of across roofs and one whole story.

"Friggin kid." Dean grumbles under his breath watching him streak across the roof and over the side.

"There's a fire escape." Aviel points out but her sight is better and she can see Jett's head peeking over, waiting for her. She feels it- a wrench in her gut by the familiar action. Jett's always shadowed them, and unlike the males Aviel did not ignore him. He's the youngest in the Pryde…

_'He's like a cub.'_

Aviel frowns, shoves down those feelings because they won't help her. She left them, and she isn't going back, cant and wont. She doesn't want to think of the others she left behind- of Synch or Mondo, or the school…

"You can get to the street from there." she says and lightly jumps onto the ledge. "Or stay here." Her eyes turn a lighter shade- gold and Dean can see the slit irises-

"Are you going to be ok?" Sam asks and Aviel frowns. She stares at him wondering what the hell they care for? They don't know her; know nothing other than she's dangerous and apparently trouble considering where they'd all just escaped from.

_'And he wants to know if _I'm _ok.'_

Aviel doesn't know how to respond. She hasn't been around normal people-hell she hasn't been around her own kind in over two years, hasn't wanted anything to do with mutants…

The explosion shakes them all, she teeters on the edge, wheels her arms trying to keep her balance…


	3. And this is Why

**And this is 'Why'**

**Part III**

It's a new building- not done and the floor is open on all sides. The cold air flutters the ends of the lab coat she wears.

She hasn't seen the Pryde in two years. Hasn't heard from any of them until now and Aviel is suspicious as to why. Tomai tosses a small satchel at her with clothes, doesn't say anything though her eyes say plenty. Aviel takes out the jeans and slips them on then grabs the shirt. She drops the lab coat, dressing in front of them all without embarrassment. Sam averts his eyes but Dean appreciates the view. He gets a growl from Thane and Zev.

"Why are you here?" Aviel demands as she yanks on the boots. Her eyes shift from dark green-brown to gold and copper. It's the only sign of how she feels and what she hears isn't pleasant.

"We wanted Iversen gone." Thane says. He stands tall, dark hair waving in the cold breeze, gray eyes locked on Aviel. "You were the only one he could find." He doesn't have to say why, doesn't have to remind her the crazy doctor had a score to settle with her because of the first escape.

They set her up.

It was the Pryde and the hunters had nothing to do with her capture. They'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time… the brothers were innocent.

"Tomai came up with the plan." Jett says and he's grinning, perched on a stack of wood. "Said-."

"You bitch!" Aviel snarls and her eyes are fully gold, nails long and sharp. She was drugged and strapped down because of her-

"Enough!" Thane orders. He stands between the snarling females well aware that Tomai is jealous of Aviel. He was aware of it from the start and yet he went along with the plan. His eyes slip to Zev who stands between the Pryde and the humans, green eyes focused on Aviel and Thane bares his teeth with a soft snarl.

Zev shifts, he's been schooled once already. Thane is King of the Pryde. It made no difference to Aviel; she left them, left the Pryde instead of submitting to Thane.

Aviel is pissed, she told them she was done, wanted nothing to do with any of it or any of them. She's dealt with things on her own, managed fine without them-

"Its over with." Aviel tells them again. "Get it right. I'm dead to you, all of you and the next time-."She pulls back, takes another step away from the trio and ignores the hunters who've been silent the whole time. The Pryde has ignored them so far. "I won't ask any questions."

They know she'll kill them given the chance. Thane realizes it was a mistake to use her, he knew it was a risk from the start and yet he wanted the chance to get near her once more.

He still wants her.

And Aviel still wants nothing to do with them.

Jett's pissed at the Pryde. He glares at his cousin, at Zev and Tomai; they told him she was coming home and he assumed Aviel was part of the plan.

Aviel starts walking as Sam and Dean hastily retreat. The Pryde ignores them, their focus on Aviel. Jett leaps down; off the stack of wood he was perched on and heads after her.

"Avi, wait!" Jett calls. The Pryde doesn't stop him, Thane doesn't order him back and they watch as she makes her way through the construction site.

"Don't go!" he calls again. Jett pushes between brothers making them stumble. Dean curses under his breath. He's a freakishly strong little kid and that's just weird but there's a lot of weird going on and he knows where to lay the blame.

"Go back." Aviel growls trying to ignore Jett. It isn't easy and the reminder of the others, of the friends and the small family she'd had is strong. She left them, left everyone and hadn't looked back, hadn't cared to know what happened to any of them.

She couldn't have done anything for any of them.

"I'm out. I'm not-." He shakes his head and stares at the ground. "Thane was wrong. He made me think you knew-. Avi," he looks at her, gray-blue eyes big and sad. "I just wanted it to be like before. I wanted the Pryde to be complete, all of us together… Avi?" Jett really looks like a lost little kid.

"I meant it, Jett." Aviel can't help the slight glance towards the hunters. They haven't been quiet in their approach and sees their curious stares. "I'll kill any of them that come near." The warning isn't only for the Pryde. She wants to make sure the hunters understand she won't be caught again.

At any cost.

No matter who is in the way.

"I know." Jett answers in a somber tone. The Winchesters keep their distance.

"Any of them." Aviel reiterates because Thane is Jett's cousin. The kid has worshiped him from the very start.

"I-. I won't get in the way." Jett assures. "Promise." He straightens his shoulders and nods.

He's made his choice.

Aviel looks up. She can see Thane watching them from the second floor of the building. Tomai is at his side and Zev stands a little behind them. They had been her family once…

"He's safe with me." Aviel murmurs to Thane. He does hear her and he offers a slight nod. "Now back off."

She growls softly, baring her teeth. After a moment Thane steps back- out of sight and the Pryde is gone.

Aviel looks at Jett, he's just broken away from the only family he's had. She's sure he doesn't understand what it is he's done. She knows why Thane let him go so easily and she draws a breath shaking her head. Whether he thinks she'll return because of Jett or any reason doesn't matter.

"Let's go, kid." Aviel starts walking and Jett dashes next to her bouncing around talking a mile a minute about where they Pryde has been and how they found Iversen and then her.

"We saw you." Jett says. They'd all hung back and watched the fight with the ferals. "You're slow, Avi. I'll show you some moves if you want. Zev's learned some new tricks."

Jett turns with a soft snarl at the approaching men. Aviel breathes an annoyed sigh as Sam hurries to catch up with them. She can see from Dean's expression he isn't happy with his brother.

"Uhm, we- I…" Sam hesitates, eyes flicking from her to the kid and ignores his brother's insistent calling of his name.

"Have questions?" Aviel asks rolling her eyes at the expression on his face. She rubs the bridge of her nose feeling her head begin to ache. She's never met a more curious human in her life! "What? What more do you want so I can get rid of you?" she demands of the hunter.

Sam is grateful she's not threatening to kill him or snarling at him like she did to Dean.

"Hey, any Q&A will take place over a hot meal." Jett growls jumping between Sam and Aviel.

"Uhmm, yeah. Yeah, we can do that." Sam wears a crooked smile. Dean is not happy.

**The end.**


End file.
